Artifacts of the Tomb of the Seven Thunders
The Artifacts of the Tomb of the Seven Thunders were recovered by members of each of the Great Clans of Rokugan as well as the Nezumi and Lost from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders during the Battle of the Tomb in 1168. The group who entered the tomb left with several nemuranai and historical artifacts and brought these back to their respective people. It is theorized that these items may have been placed in the Tomb by Shinsei himself to guide the groups to their destinies.The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 The Items The following is a list of the artifacts taken from the Tomb and to which clan they were given. Crab Clan Yasuki Jinn-Kuen returned to the Crab with a book. The Oracle of Jade Omen sensed the presence of the book when it was retrieved from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, and made his way to Crab lands to advise Hida Kuon on what to do with it. Omen revealed it was the Tao of Fu Leng, an evil book written by the hand of the Dark Kami himself. The book was deemed too dangerous to study as it would corrupt its reader, and too dangerous to destroy as it would unfailingly re-create itself and possibly fall into the hands of the Shadowlands. The book was entrusted to Omen to safeguard it.Dark Knowledge Crane Clan Daidoji Kikaze retreived a sword from the Tomb, and returned it to Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai. Asahina Sekawa studied the blade and revealed that it had once been Kakita's Sword, but not the same sword that Kakita had been gifted by Hantei at Kakita's marriage to Doji and which was currently on display at the Kakita Dueling Academy. It was in fact the blade which Kakita carried with him when he first came down from the north of Rokugan and used to beat Matsu to win the Emerald Championship. Doji Nagori advised that it be gifted to one of the finest duelists the Kakita Academy had to offer, but Domotai did not wish to re-open the ancient Matsu blood feud. On the advice of Doji Seishiro, Domotai gave the sword to Nagori.Gifts of the Ancestors Dragon Clan Mirumoto Rosanjin took a Jade Mirror from the Tomb, and when Rosanjin remained behind to give the fleeing forces time to escape it was entrusted to Shosuro Aroru to bring to the Dragon Clan. When Aroru returned to Scorpion lands with the item he had retrieved, Soshi Yukimi wished to steal the mirror for the Scorpion and have Aroru meet with an "unfortunate accident", but Bayushi Paneki over-ruled her. Aroru travelled to Dragon lands and presented the mirror to Togashi Satsu and Mirumoto Mareshi. Satsu explained that the mirror showed the person looking at it their true essence. Satsu ordered it taken to the High House of Light to be studied by the Hoshi.The Balance of Power Lion Clan Matsu Benika found the ashes of Lady Matsu. Benika brought the ashes back to Lion lands, and there they were examined by Kitsu Daimyo Kitsu Katsuko who verified that they were indeed the ashed of the Lion Thunder. Later the assembled daimyo of the Lion Clan all prayed to the shrine. For bringing back the ashes Lion Clan Champion Matsu Yoshino gave Benika the honor of wielding Chukandomo. Mantis Clan Tsuruchi Etsui was given the Candle of Shadows to bring to the Mantis Clan. Being a Kolat, he would have rather preferred to have given the candle to his organization, but there were witnesses who saw him with the candle. As yet, it is not known what the candle does. Etsui was able to hide a small silver baton that could split into two small knives, though only if Etsui were using it. Strangely, despite these properties the baton was not a nemuranai.Distant Thunder Phoenix Clan Shiba Aikune retrieved an egg from the Tomb. When the fleeing forces were pursued by the oni army Aikune decided to remain behind to allow the others to escape. Aikune asked if Mirumoto Rosanjin could ensure that the egg be returned to the Phoenix Clan, and Rosanjin ordered Hitomi Maya to do so. When Maya arrived at Nikesake to deliver the egg the Master of Void Shiba Ningen sensed the egg's arrival. Maya was brought before Ningen, Shiba Naoya and Isawa Ochiai by Masakazu, and she delivered to them the news of the Emperor's death and the sacrifice of Aikune. The egg was handed to Ningen who examined it, revealing it to be the Egg of the Void, a way in which humans can become one with the Dragons. The Dragon of Fire was called by the egg, to serve the Phoenix.Fire Dragon Xp2 Scorpion Clan Shosuro Aroru brought a scroll to the Scorpion Clan. The sensei of the Dojo of the Closed Eye, Soshi Yukimi examined the scroll, discovering it was a Black Scroll. She also deduced that the scroll had never been opened, meaning it was not one of the original twelve scrolls created by Isawa on the Day of Thunder. Bayushi Paneki ordered that it be placed in the custody of the Kuroiban. The scroll was later identified to be the Essence of Jigoku, and was opened and used. The exact results are unknown. Unicorn Clan Moto Chen presented Moto Chagatai with a small model of a kobune that appeared to be carved from jade. Moto Tsusung and Rikako explained that the boat was a small fragment of the Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu, the Fortune of the Seas. Suitengu used his boat to travel between Ningen-do and Tengoku. The Lost Daigotsu Rekai recovered a box from the Burning Sands. The box contained sand, but the sand was stolen by the Nezumi Tik'tch. The powers of the sand and the box itself are not known as of yet, although the Ghul Lord was extremely fascinated by the box.A Container of Sand Nezumi The Nezumi Oh'krch found an hourglass. The hourglass tingled to the touch, and after examining it the shaman, Atch-zin, concluded that it was Tomorrow. Kan'ok'ticheck and Atch-zin both had a disturbing experience with the hourglass but would not tell what it was. Endnotes Category:Rokugan Category:Nemuranai